Edge Of Evil
by Charmed LitWitch
Summary: The year is 2022. Chris Halliwell has not been doing well lately and with the birth of his new baby girl, it's only getting more obvious that he is perched precariously close to the edge of evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Edge of Evil**

By Charmed LitWitch

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING Charmed. All charmed references are copywrited and owned by Warner Bros., Spelling Productions, Brad Kern and Constance Buergi and all the other really rich folks in hollyweird!

All new characters and subsequent stories belong to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

_The year is 2022. The future that Chris saved is now threatened by an infection that has woven its way into his being. The usually peaceful whitelighter-witch, has not been acting like himself. Having no memory of saving Wyatt from a future of evil, Chris has just welcomed the birth of his first child; a girl, into the Halliwell household._

_Bianca, his wife has started to notice little changes in her beloved. At first the subtle differences are so small that they are quickly overlooked, but as each day passes Chris finds himself perched precariously close to the edge of evil. Fearful for her baby and herself, Bianca turns to the only person who is close enough to the situation to possibly help; Chris's brother Wyatt._

**Chapter One**

Filled with a sense of foreboding and a little nervousness, Bianca walked liked a prisoner on death row toward the looming mahogany door. The sight of the large Victorian house always made her nervous. It always had and she supposed it always would.

She mentally shook off the butterflies in her stomach and took a deep steadying breath. The sunlight glinted brilliantly off the familiar stain glass windows; the sight of which tugged little strings on her heart and brought forth a swell of memories. She closed her eyes for a moment absorbing the sensations.

The smell of the cologne Chris doused himself in the first time he took her on a 'real' date; his Aunt Phoebe's laughter and quick hugs; the misty fog of a spell gone awry and the frazzled look of a frustrated Paige; the warmth that radiated throughout the house whenever Piper decided to try a new recipe.

Bianca smiled, and thought, 'All memories tied to this house.' She reached down and picked up the newest addition to the Halliwell line and smiled with pride.

Juggling her newborn in one arm, she slowly reached her hand out toward the knob. The door opened silently before her touch showing off the gleaming hardwood foyer and mirrored coat rack. The grin was second nature along with the slight roll of her eyes; of course Wyatt would know she was there.

Chuckling to herself as she crossed the threshold, Bianca called out for her brother in law, stowing the baby stroller and various other paraphernalia off to the side. As usual the house, the floors and the table in the entryway were gleaming and smelled of lemon beeswax.

Wyatt rounded the corner of the kitchen wiping his hands on a dish towel that was looped in his jeans. He hadn't changed much since they were kids. Same curly blonde hair clipped close, same warm blue eyes bright with laughter . . . .

"Heeeey! There's my beautiful niece. Come to your favorite Uncle." Bianca smiled and handed Athena over to Wyatt. With newly experienced hands he confidently tucked the little pink bundle in the cradle of his arm. He leaned in and bussed both of Bianca's cheeks in greeting.

"What brings you by Binks?" Wyatt nonchalantly flicked his finger and the door closed behind Bianca.

Startled, she pivoted quickly toward the sound, her hand instinctively reaching for her heart in surprise. She laughed nervously at herself.

"Ooh! I absolutely hate it when you do that!" She breathed a sigh of relief as Wyatt moved in front of her. He chuckled as he flicked that same finger lovingly over the pert little nose in his arms.

"I know."

Bianca followed him to the kitchen where her senses were assaulted by a variety of wonderful smells. Wyatt placed Athena in the small wicker bassinet that floated through the opposite door of the kitchen as they entered; then tucked the old blue blanket with the family insignia firmly around her.

Bianca smiled and wondered for the umpteenth time if a charm had been placed on that ancient family heirloom. 'How had it survived each generation? Didn't Piper once tell her that their Grams had told them it had been tucked around each newborn generation of the Warren line since the beginning?'

"That's why I do it, _Binks_."

"That's why you do what?" Bianca turned from staring at her daughter confused.

"That's why I call you Binks, _Binks_." Wyatt studied her closely.

"Oh yeah, why _do_ you insist on calling me that?" Her heart wasn't in their normal bantering. Bianca seated herself on one of the stools positioned in front of the cooking island.

"Ice Tea?"

She nodded preoccupied and sliding quickly toward brooding. The tea appeared cold and refreshing right in front of her. A cheap parlor trick for Wyatt that illicited the response he was shooting for. She laughed as she rolled her eyes again and lifted the drink for a sample.

"I call you that because I have always called you that brat, no matter how many times you bitch about it. Just deal." Wyatt telekinetically moved a small vial of oregano from the cabinet behind him. The bottle opened itself and tapped out two small dashes.

"So, Binks what's shaking? You fiending for my culinary skills?"

"Keep dreaming wonder boy." She stuck her tongue out at him, annoyed slightly.

"I was only like that while I was pregnant." She said defensively. "I'm worried about Chris."

"Why? He forget to take out the trash or something?"

"Yeah smart ass, I decided to drag myself and my newborn baby across town to put up with your delightful quips about my marriage." She rolled her eyes and reached for a bread stick.

"Besides Chris never forgets to take the trash out, he's an excellent husband. It's just, . . ." Bianca's eyes welled up with tears.

"He just hasn't been acting himself lately. He refuses to have anything to do with Athena or me. He doesn't talk at all except for the occasional curses to himself. I think he might be seeing someone else." She wiped a stray tear angrily away. "I'll kill him if he is."

"Hang on. Don't get your demon in an uproar. You're telling me that, he who has always been head over heels for you and now this baby, is possibly seeing someone else? No way, I don't buy it. There has to be another explanation."

Wyatt stood still, closing his eyes in concentration. Bianca knew he was empathically reaching out for Chris. He had always done this for as long as she had known the Halliwells.

"Ok, he's physically fine." The tension that had built suddenly in Wyatt's stomach dissipated. Concern for his little brother was always a serious matter. Their father had instilled in him how important it was to always protect Chris.

"So what do you really think is wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure. Like I said, it's just been little things. I can't put my finger on it. Something is just . . . off."

"I wouldn't consider his neglect of Athena as a 'little thing' Binks." Wyatt lifted the lid on the copper pot between them. Bianca unconsciously closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply. Her stomach growled loudly, betraying her.

"You know he loves that little girl. She's the best thing to come out of this family since . . . well for a long time. God knows we were due something good." He stood there a moment, thinking of everything that had transpired over the years and wishing like crazy that it hadn't.

Bianca knew exactly where Wyatt's mind drifted and was smart enough to let him go there in peace. Life hadn't been kind to the Halliwell's and she could only hope that Athena would never have to weather the sadness they all knew too well.

Wyatt shook the memories off and straightened himself. This was not the time to dwell on the past.

"Ok, when did you first notice a difference?"

Bianca thought back. It hadn't really been that long. The baby was over a month old now and Chris had been acting strangely for the past week or so. She told Wyatt everything she could think of regarding Chris's behavior, his comings and goings, things he said or didn't say that were out of the norm.

"Maybe it's just the realization that he's a father now. It sounds to me like he's just having difficulty adjusting to having the baby around. Maybe something triggered it. Is he having the nightmares still?"

Bianca shook her head, "Not that I know of; if he is, he's not waking me up like before." She sighed. "Maybe you're right." She took a sip of tea. "Maybe it's all in my head."

"Let's call him and see if he can spare a few minutes to come over for dinner. I'll keep an eye on him and see if I notice anything strange. Ok?"

"Sounds good," Bianca slyly eyed the steaming pots, her mouth watering in anticipation. "So Wy, what're we having anyway?"


	2. Chapter 2 3

**Chapter Two**

Chris stood outside the kitchen window fuming. 'I told you they would cheat on you. You're such a pathetic loser. Why would she want to be with you when she could be with _him_!'

He knew something was going on between his brother and his wife. This little display he just witnessed only proved what he had been suspecting for weeks. 'Why did she always run to Wyatt?'

He stomped away from his childhood home and started walking toward his car. He could have easily orbed back to the club had he calmed down enough to think straight. Something had compelled him to follow his wife this afternoon and boy was he right!

_'I told you she was nothing but an evil demon; once a demon always a demon.'_

He hit his head hard with the palm of his hand then shook his head vigorously as if he were trying to dislodge something.

'Why was he having these thoughts? Bianca loved him. They had a beautiful baby girl. She would never cheat on him, especially with his brother.'

Something inexplicably dark tugged at him; weaving evil little thoughts as he drove up one street and down the next.

_'Oh you are so delusional. That baby isn't yours and you know it. What more do you need to prove that she and your brother are having an affair?'_

He slammed his hand on the steering wheel and cursed.

'_I mean, come on. She was born with a head full of curly blond hair and isn't that strange since both you and Bianca are brunettes?'_

Chris pushed the car harder up the steep incline of the street and with a wave of his hand made the light change in his favor so he sailed through the intersection with only the squeal of other driver's tires behind him. He pulled the car to a screeching halt in his space at P3. Slamming his door he trotted down the stairs into the club an angry mass of twisting hate swirling around him.

"Hey Chris, you're back early." The bartender called out as he stacked a case of beer under the bar. "Your brother called."

"Thanks. I'll call him back. I've got some things to catch up on. Can you make sure no one disturbs me?"

"Sure man, no problem."

Chris entered his office locking the door behind him. With a flick of his wrist, he closed the heavy drapes Bianca had installed to ensure that no one could see inside should he be working on something other than the books. He shoved his desk back a half foot and then reached down to roll up the oriental carpet that covered the trap door.

Waving his arm the planks parted revealing a staircase below. Chris took the stairs two at a time until he reached the dank tunnel below. Lighting the torches along the wall kinetically, he followed the tunnel a short distance.

At the end stood an altar made of stone; a pillar no more than three feet high and four feet wide. It was draped in black velvet cloth with a large white pentacle in the center. A chalice stood as an ornate sentinel, easily within reach of his left hand. He waved his right hand and the blood red candles situated behind the chalice burned to life.

Chris picked up a pinch of herbs from the marble mortar and pestle that he had crushed on a previous visit. The pinch was tossed negligently into the small cauldron that sat atop a Bunsen burner in the center. With a puff of smoke and a slight jolt backwards, small gray orbs materialized and rose from within the cauldron settling on the ground in front of him.

Chris knelt and bowed his head in deference. "Master."

"It's time for the final infusion, _human_." The deep baritone voice was tinged with disdain. "Stand before me."

Chris rose to his feet, making sure to avoid any direct eye contact. The demon placed both hands on either side of Chris's head. It didn't take long, but once the green smoke cleared and Chris's body stopped vibrating the demon nodded.

"It's done. Now you are one of us." He paused, admiring his work. "You know what you are to do?"

Chris nodded, winded by the surge of power coursing through him. Steadying himself with one hand on his altar, he took a moment to assimilate the new fusion.

"I do Master." Laughing low and maniacally to himself, Chris stood poised to strike. Only thoughts of his demon wife and angelic brother together fueled his anger.

Satisfied that his newest minion was ready, the demon nodded and then disappeared in a trail of grey orbs.

**Chapter Three**

Chris hadn't returned their call. Worried about her husband's whereabouts, Bianca paced the attic as Wyatt tried scrying for Chris again. Athena lay pressed against Bianca's shoulder quiet save for the occasional little burp or gurgle.

"I don't understand why this isn't working." Wyatt tapped the crystal against his palm as if trying to jump start it. When he realized the futility in that he shook his head and continued waving the well used crystal over the map.

"Tell me about it. I told you something was wrong. How could he just drop from this plane of existence in less than an hour, this only proves it." Bianca finished rubbing Athena's little back and felt confident that all the little air bubbles were out of her baby as she laid her gently down.

As she paced she noticed that everything was different up here. Wyatt had apparently removed any reminder of that awful time, save for the Book of Shadows, the crystal and the furniture. There were no obvious signs of the Charmed ones anywhere.

"Wy?"

"Yeah Binks." Wyatt answered distractedly.

"I hate to bring this up, but don't you think we should . . ." Bianca stopped in front of Wyatt and left the question dangling.

"What?"

"You know." She hesitated, completely unsure of neither her suggestion nor his reaction. "Maybe we should ask for a little . . ." She pointed upward, "help."

"Wyatt dropped the crystal and snapped his head around; his eyes flashing angrily.

"You know that is NEVER an option! We'll find him ourselves. We haven't needed _their_ help in a long, long time and I'll be damned if we'll ask for it now!"

"Fine." Bianca angrily crossed her arms across her chest and stomped off toward the sofa, sitting down heavily in a huff.

"Besides Binks, we don't even know what we're up against here. This could just be a glitch or something. Let's think positive, ok?"

Bianca sat with her arms crossed fuming. Wyatt chose to ignore her anger. He picked up the crystal again, closed his eyes and chanted softly over it. The crystal glowed a bright blue as he began circling it again.

The stain glass windows flew open as a whirlwind of smoke moved through and settled in the middle of the room. Bianca jumped up and dove for the bassinet, covering Athena with her body as she ignited an energy ball in her hand. Wyatt dropped the crystal and orbed from where he'd been seated and reappeared in front of Bianca and the baby.

The cyclone of smoke slowed as the form of a man solidified with his back to them. There was no mistaking the disdainful drawl.

"How cozy, _brother._" Chris turned, eyes blazing blind hatred at Wyatt.

"Chris!" Bianca straightened, extinguishing the energy ball. She tried to rush past Wyatt to get to her husband. Wyatt threw up his arm to stop her.

"That isn't Chris, Binks." He said softly.

Chris chuckled menacingly. "Oh, I'm still Chris, brother; the new and improved version; no longer second fiddle to your _greatness_." He spat the last word out and turned a slow pirouette.

"I am now worthy to hold the sword! Bring it to me now!" Chris's voice boomed loudly in the attic, startling Athena awake.

Bianca was horrified. Her usually peaceable husband was anything but; as he stood with his eyes dark as night, his voice thunderous and evil. She never took her eyes from him as she reached down and picked up their daughter.

"Chris? What's happened to you?" Wyatt tried to appeal to any residual goodness.

"Well _brother_, I decided it was time to be my own man. I'm finally out from under your shadow; the shadow of the most powerful magical being . . . _ever_. I doubt you're any match for me now."

"Christopher! Stop this right now! Why are you acting like this? Do you really want your daughter to see you like this?" Bianca rocked Athena in place behind the protection of Wyatt's still raised arm.

Chris hesitated for an instant; seemingly caught in a struggle within himself. Bianca nudged Wyatt as the two of them watched Chris silently fighting something. Then his eyes cleared to their normal cerulean blue and he stumbled slightly toward them contrite.

"Get . . . away from me." He fell to his knees breathing heavily; struggling against some unforeseen force.

"I can't control it much longer. It's . . . too late." With that his head began to go from side to side at an unnatural speed and when it stopped his eyes were again black as sin.

"Fools!" Chris stood again. "Prepare to die! You will be punished for your betrayal of me." Chris threw his arm up and sent a wave of green energy toward his family. Wyatt reacted instantly by grabbing Bianca's arm and orbing out of the attic.


	3. Chapter 4 5

**Chapter Four**

_**Up There**_

Four women stood facing a huge wall of water; the second eldest fell to her knees sobbing; her dark fall of hair covering her face. The eldest knelt down to comfort; whispering words of assurance and encouragement. The waterfall was constant and endless with only subtle changes in hues in tune with the shift in moods by the room's occupants.

The two younger women stood together; one planning, the other worrying her lip anxiously. They were extraordinary, these women. Extraordinary in every way one could imagine. Clothed in the typical white floating chiffon of Goddesses, they each had some slight difference in their appearance to set them apart; some lingering vanity they clung to; a faint reminder of their once humanity.

The elders moved as if floating, garbed in gold robes that dictated their station. None were overly concerned by the show of emotion in the women. It was understood that it took a great deal of time for the remnants of humanity to leave the soul and _after body_.

With the wave of a well-manicured hand, the youngest sealed the room from prying eyes. It didn't matter what realm or plane of existence they were on, personal business was personal business; especially family business.

The second eldest wailed at the injustice of life as the three women circled her in comfort. To the elders, had they been observing, this display of emotion would be seen as embarrassing and something to be frowned upon. The women didn't care.

Time had a different meaning here. It pulsed, radiated and beat without boundaries. One couldn't gauge how long the women sat there or for what purpose it served. Only the women knew what they were about, and that was perfectly okay with them. Comfort and the need to comfort was something these women had never been strangers too.

**Chapter Five**

_**Antarctica**_

Bianca's teeth were chattering loud enough to wake the dead. Athena lay warm and protected in a conjured bubble of heat as Wyatt frantically tried to cloak their whereabouts. Chanting, he used his finger to trace ancient runic symbols in the ice and snow of the small igloo. With the last symbol closing the cloaking circle, Bianca collapsed in a heap to the frozen floor; exhausted and weeping.

Wyatt knew he didn't have time to go to her or they would all freeze to death. He took care of proper flooring, and set about conjuring heat sources that quickly filled the small space to livable. Bianca continued to wail in her hands, not noticing that Wyatt was now tending Athena.

"That's enough Binks! Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Shocked into quiet, Bianca looked up at him. Realizing he had her full attention, Wyatt knelt to lay Athena in her arms.

"I think she's hungry. I can't help her there."

Sniffling loudly, Bianca wiped her nose on her sleeve and then reached up to cradle her daughter against her breast; there Athena, unmarred or effected by the current events proceeded to suckle as was instinct. Bianca silently wiped the tears from her face.

"Ok. Our best line of defense is information. We need to know what happened. What brought this on?"

Wyatt sat down on a soft cushion crossing his legs beneath him. Talking more to himself than Bianca, he continued.

"Something had to have happened to Chris. Some outside influence must have gotten to him. How though?"

He looked over at Athena and met Bianca's forlorn gaze. He knew in that instant that she was teetering on the brink herself and there was no way he was going to let her fall over the edge and into her demonic self.

"Try to think Binks, when exactly did he start acting different?"

Attempting to focus, Bianca closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she concentrated. The pain in her breast usually blocked all coherent thoughts, but not this time. This time the pain was a gentle reminder that she was still alive.

"I would say it started about the same time he started spending so much time at P3."

"Ok, then that is where I'll start."

Wyatt stood immediately and was halfway through orbing when Bianca grabbed his leg. Startled, he stopped and looked down at her.

"Don't hurt him Wy," she pleaded. "He's still our Chris, no matter what." Wyatt nodded and orbed out.


	4. Chapter 6 8

**Chapter Six**

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_'You fool! How hard can it be to track a demon with a baby and a white lighter on the lamb?'_

Chris slammed his fist on the pedestal that usually held the Book. Breaking cleanly in two, the pedestal crumbled. Pacing a newly worn path on the hardwood floor in frustration, he warred with himself.

_'No wonder they were sneaking around behind your back. Just look at you.' _ Chris turned and faced the full length antique mirror.

He didn't think he looked any different. He leaned forward a bit, but still couldn't find any major flaw. He studied his dark, closely cropped hair, the light blue eyes, straight nose and thick eyebrows. Normal. Perfectly normal.

The image in the mirror blurred into something hideous. Shocked into hysteria, Chris fell back on his butt, screaming, 'NO!' The inky blackness was winding its way further into his system. He could literally feel the extra weight of it in his stomach. He clawed and scratched, leaving bloody lines on his abdomen. Then he stopped, listening for any sign of it.

_'Please! Do you think you can get rid of me so easily? Instead of wasting time marring your beautiful body, why don't you find that pathetic wife of yours and her lover; your brother!'_

The voice in Chris's head laughed deeply as he scrambled to his feet. For a fleeting second he'd thought this all a nightmare and then the thoughts were gone. There was nothing, save for the deep and engulfing chasm of evil inside.

**Chapter Seven**

_**P3**_

The music was beating a steady rhythm as Wyatt orbed into Chris's office. Careful not to draw attention to himself, he quickly went about locking the door. Satisfied that what he needed to find was somewhere buried in the office, Wyatt went about shuffling papers, going through drawers and looking behind pictures.

It was no easy task either. Just being in the place was hard enough. Every nook, every cranny held some far away distant memory of Wyatt's childhood. Painful even now after so many years, he could still see his mother sitting just there at the desk doing the books, and his father orbing in from helping a charge; embracing his mother, patting him on the head and lifting Chris onto his shoulders.

The large heavy furniture in front of the drapes, where his mother used to make the boys sit when they were being disciplined for getting under foot at the club; his mother's never ending attempts at being normal; hanging large ornately framed pictures of old ships at sea and English hunting scenes. He briefly looked at these now, lost momentarily in his thoughts.

He shook off the familiar reverie. He could feel it, some remnant of evil lurking in the office. Thoroughly discouraged and in a fit of momentary anger he shoved the desk in frustration. The carpet folded back and although it was not the least bit obvious to the average eye, Wyatt fell to his knees and began to pull on the planks. On his third try the floor opened up.

Wyatt couldn't believe his eyes. 'A hidden passageway!' He took a step forward. Before his foot even touched the first step someone jerked him back by the collar of his shirt and threw him in a heap on the floor. His head struck the corner of a table and his vision blurred.

Wyatt shook his head to clear it, but it was no use. The throbbing was horrendous. He heard the planks fit themselves back into place, the desk scrape against the floor to cover it and then he blacked out, the pain in his head too intense.

**Chapter Eight**

_**Up There**_

"Enough is enough!" Prue slammed her fist on the pristine white marble surface of the table. It was fashioned in their symbol and had been presented to them upon their arrival. The table and their place in the order of things was pre-ordained and quite prominent.

"We can not sit idly by as another member of our family is killed."

Piper was disconsolate; sitting to the right of Prue she kept her head down in sullen silence. It was obvious to any observer that her spirit was crushed into a million pieces. Phoebe was seated across from Prue, feverishly scribbling on a piece of parchment with quill. She only lifted her head when Prue spoke, nodding in agreement; occasionally glancing over at Piper and then lowering her head back to her paper.

Paige never liked to sit still. She paced back and forth behind Phoebe, interjecting supportive grunts acknowledging Prue's points. Every time she cut a glance at Piper it only fueled her resolve.

"I say we use everything we have at our disposal to assist them, even if it means contacting Leo and going against the elders."

Piper sniffled and looked up to address her sisters. "We can't. Leo was banished. We just can't go against the elders every time things 'down there' aren't going the way we want them to." She sighed.

Any hope she ever harbored that her children would be safe and happy had just left her body. Her beloved husband was eternally banned from returning and claiming his rightful place among the elders and she and her sisters were all dead. Every good they ever accomplished was for not.

"I personally don't care what the elders think. It's not like they had our best interests at heart when they didn't back us up on several occasions. I mean come on, look where we ended up anyway and not from old age either! No, they are entirely too passive. We need to have a plan of attack and we need to strike now."

"You know Paige, I sometimes think you still have a bit of the war Goddess in you." Phoebe shook the quill in an attempt to get it to work correctly.

"You'd think they could get us some modern writing utensils up here. These things are a pain in the butt." Phoebe shook the quill again. Frustrated she threw it across the room and stood.

"Count me in. Besides this whole being dead thing, it's just not good for my complexion."

Prue grinned in spite of herself. Phoebe always was hilarious. She shook her head in amusement and pointedly looked at Phoebe.

"Your attempt at levity has not been lost on me sis. I know this is just as important to you as it is to the rest of us."

"Yeah, well." Phoebe smiled a little sheepishly. "I provide the comic relief. That's my thing. Besides I always get to wear the crazy costumes." They all laughed, including Piper.

"Remember that one time when I had to dress up in black leather to blend in with those dominatrix demons. I got great use of that thing the following Halloween."

Piper giggled a little at the memory; picturing Phoebe trying to blend in with the blond wig and all. She did look pretty ridiculous, but it had somehow worked, it always did.

Prue knew that Phoebe was trying to get Pipers' mind off her children and Leo. It was smart, but then again Phoebe could never be accused of being stupid. Prue walked back over to the wall of water raising her hands. She turned and looked over her shoulder.

"Ok, let's get started."


	5. Chapter 9 11

**Chapter Nine**

_**Penthouse Apartment**_

_**San Francisco Bay**_

'Where am I?' Wyatt awoke from unconsciousness holding his head at the exact spot that throbbed uncontrollably. He could feel a slight trickle of blood. 'Someone must have laid him on a couch,' he thought, as he swung his legs round to stand up.

He surveyed his surroundings. The room was spacious, with typical groupings of furniture complimenting the long expanse of windows along one wall. The style was modern and clean in neutral colors offset by bold accents. As Wyatt slowly stood he gravitated to the windows and the thriving city below marveling at the view. It was absolutely spell binding and like nothing he had ever seen before.

"Good, you're up kid." A deep voice said behind Wyatt.

Wyatt spun around to address his captor. "It's been a long time since someone referred to me as a kid?"

"Old habits die hard. How're you feeling?"

Wyatt caught the back of the chair behind him to avoid falling flat on his face as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"Ok. I guess, under the circumstances and all. Where am I?"

"Well, you're in my apartment for one." The tall man leaned against a free standing pillar.

"Ok, and who are you?"

The man hesitated. Wyatt could easily see indecision and some other emotions flicker through the man's aura.

"An old friend of your mothers."

Wyatt's jaw tightened at the mention of his mother. Feeling more than a little flushed he turned the chair around and sat down heavily.

"Why did you stop me at the club? That was _you_ that sucker punched me, right?"

"Hey!" The man bristled a bit. "I was saving your life. You could be a little more grateful. Besides I didn't sucker punch you. You hit your head when I pulled you from the stairs." The man looked a little embarrassed. "You don't know what you're up against, I do."

The man walked casually over to a wall of books. He tugged one down, which set about opening a small panel in which a bar moved forward. Once it stopped, he moved behind it and began making himself a drink.

"Martini?"

"No thanks. I'm not much in the mood for a drink right now. I'm kinda in a hurry and have a sister in law and a newborn niece to take care of, but thanks."

"Wyatt slowly tried to stand up, but as the blood rushed to his head and the throbbing intensified, he thought better of it.

"On second thought, I'll take water, straight up with ice."

**Chapter Ten**

_**Antarctica**_

"I know you're in there _sweetheart_." Chris spat the endearment. He stood outside the protected igloo taunting Bianca.

He shivered violently as he looked around at the encroaching darkness. Snapping his fingers, he instantly conjured a heavy coat and donned it quickly.

"Go away Chris! You're scaring our baby!" Bianca sat in the middle of the igloo watching Chris's fading shadow as he paced outside the small ice house.

"You didn't think you could stay off my radar for too long now did you? You've had yourself a nice break now? Come on out and I'll take you home _honey_." Chris leaned in trying to peer through a small hole.

Bianca scooted to the opposite side of the igloo holding Athena pressed to her shoulder. She was crying openly and begging Chris to leave when she started praying for Wyatt. She heard Chris swear loudly in frustration and then she heard nothing.

She stood up crouching so as not to hit her head and turned a quick circle to see if she caught sight of Chris's shadow. There was complete silence. 'At least the protection spell held even after the cloaking spelled bombed.' She held her breath. There was absolutely no sound, nothing.

Exhaling a huge sigh of relief and hoping that he might have given up; she situated herself and Athena on the large pillows and finally allowed herself to succumb to sleep.

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Penthouse Apartment**_

_**Overlooking S. F. Bay**_

"I've got to go right now! Bianca's in trouble." Wyatt started to orb out. The man dove for him as he snaked his hand out and grabbed Wyatt by the wrist.

"I don't think so son."

"You don't understand! We've been dodging Chris for a day and a half. I have to get to her before the cloak weakens." Wyatt frantically tried to escape the man's grasp.

"I do understand kid, but you are in no condition to flit more than half way around the globe right now."

Wyatt jerked his arm free and stared the man down. "What do you know about Bianca's whereabouts?"

"Let's just say I've been keeping an eye on you for awhile now kid. I know you left her in a protected igloo in Antarctica. I know it was the only place on earth that Chris could not track very easily. I know you tried to cloak several different places around the world, but Chris always got there before you could finish. I know that your head hurts so bad right now that you can barely stand up. Now do you want to waste anymore time arguing?"

Wyatt glared at the man and then looked away, nodding his consent.

"Good. You stay put. Chris can't find you here. Rest up. I'll go and get Bianca."

With that, the man shimmered out in front of Wyatt; leaving him filled with a mixture of dread, distrust, curiosity, and . . . hope.

'Maybe rest wasn't such a bad idea.' he thought as his lids became heavy. Exhaustion over took him quickly as he fell back on the couch.


	6. Chapter 12 14

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Halliwell Manor**_

Chris tore through the house like a tornado; ripping pictures, destroying antiques and punching walls.

"It has to be here! The bloody sword can be no where else!" He swung his arm wide and toppled the antique grandfather clock. He waved his other arm and destroyed the curio cabinet. He never spared a glance at the destruction he was causing.

"If I can just get the sword then I will be able to break through Wyatt's protection spell on the igloo and reclaim my wife and baby."

'_Stop wasting time destroying this place! Use your senses, if you still have ay that is.'_

Chris stopped dead in his tracks as commanded. He used what little empathic abilities he possessed to try and locate the sword. He scanned far and wide pushing and pushing his mind until panting and mindful of the explosions behind his eyes he dropped to the floor exhausted.

'_Well?'_

"He's cloaked it. I can't get a reading at all."

_'Then it's time you went back to retrieve your little wife. Perhaps your brother will trade his destiny for her and the baby?'_

"I'll need the sword to do it!"

_'Ridiculous! You have all the power you need at your finger tips.'_

Chris stared down at his hands, turning them over slowly.

_'If you use your head for something other than a hat rack, we might be able to coax her out of there.'_

Chris cocked his head to the side in thought. He nodded in agreement to himself and then left the demolished manor in a cloud of grey and black orbs.

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Antarctica**_

Bianca lay sleeping with Athena, nestled snuggly in her arms. The two of them slept sounding on the comfy down of jewel colored pillows. The warmth of the igloo was wrapping itself around them like a security blanket. Peacefully ignorant of the killer cold outside, mother and daughter lightly snored. It had been hours since Chris had attempted to kill them and Bianca's subconscious was grateful for the rest.

Cole shimmered in quietly, having sensed their sleeping. He move to lay a comforting hand on Bianca in order to shimmer them out, when the igloo started to shake back and forth.

Bianca awoke suddenly to the sight of an unknown man hovering over her and Athena. She rolled away instantly shielding the baby with one arm, as she fired an energy ball with the other.

The foundation of the igloo started lifting as cold air began to rush in. Cole dodged Bianca's energy ball easily and held his hands up to her. He had to yell to be heard above the noise growing around them.

"I'm not here to hurt you! I'm here to help! Wyatt sent me!"

Bianca looked at him distrustfully, but had no time to argue before the entire igloo lifted off its foundation and sailed through the air. The next moment was a blur as she was hit full in the face with a gust of cold wind that knocked the breath out of her.

Chris stood smugly in front of them. Cole watched as Chris dropped the igloo about a hundred yards from Bianca in the snowy wilderness from lightning emanating from the palms of his hands. Concerned for Bianca and the baby Cole dove to shield their bodies with his.

Before Chris turned his gaze back to his wife, Cole had shimmered Bianca and the baby out.

"Damnit! Who was that man!" Chris screamed his frustration to the heavens. "I will find you Bianca! And when I do . . ." He left the threat hanging as he orbed away in disgust.

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Up There**_

"Oh my God! Did you see that?" Phoebe was riveted to the wall of water. She turned to her sisters in complete amazement.

"Did you see Cole? He saved them!" She gleefully jumped and danced in place clapping her hands.

"I told you guys that spell would work. I knew he would hear me."

Piper rose from her place at the table and wrapped an arm around Phoebe and smiled.

"Of course he would honey. He hasn't stopped loving you. He hasn't gotten over his loss."

Phoebe hugged Piper hard. "I never thought I would say this, but I'm so happy he hasn't gotten over me. I think that's why the spell worked so well."

Prue and Paige were grinning from the table. The two of them had their heads together over a map, some crystals, a few herbs and several hand written spells.

The next instant, all four women jerked their heads up as someone knocked on the door. They each looked at the others silently wondering who it could be.

With a wave of her arm and a quick chant of a well used spell, Paige hid everything from sight as Prue walked to the door. She looked back once more to make sure everything was in order before swinging the door wide in greeting.

"Rembrandt! How nice to see you." Prue stated dryly.

Rembrandt cut an imposing entrance as he glided past Prue while taking stock of the room and its occupants. He cocked one incredulous eyebrow at Paige before turning back to address Prue.

"You do know that the practice of witchcraft is strictly forbidden here." He stated grandly.

Prue schooled her features in complete innocence. "Of course we do Rembrandt. What would make you think that we have forgotten?"

Rembrandt studied Prue for a moment before answering. "Nothing in particular. Just some rumblings amongst the others; general complaints." He furrowed his brow. "We are all aware of the circumstances surrounding your earth bound family. It is most unfortunate, but we have to remember that we can not intervene." He turned and stared at Piper for a moment before gliding back out the door.

"That attitude is the exact reason we ended up here like . . . _this_!" Paige was gesticulating and pacing murderously in her fury. "Not intervene! Ha! Why I outta show them some intervention!" Paige threw her hands up in disgust and sat heavily in the nearest chair as she grumbled to herself. "That old geezer, he wouldn't know a good intervention if it hit him in the face."

Prue closed and locked the door. She turned to Paige laughing. "Good God Paige! I do not want to get on your bad side . . . _ever_."

They all laughed at that.

"We have to be a little more careful up here. What we really need is to be summoned."

"How in the world are we going to be able to get them to summon us?" Piper threw her hands up in despair. "You know we used to summon Grams and Mom at the drop of a hat, but do they ever try to contact us? Hell no!" Piper crossed her arms as she took a seat.

"Well, I for one say we work on a spell to get ourselves down there and fast." Prue took her seat using telekinesis to pull the parchment and quill toward her.

"You guys? I know exactly how we can get them to summon us?" Phoebe turned away from the wall of water and approached the table. "My spell. It's perfect. It's already proven that it works. All we need to do is get Cole to tell Wyatt to summon us and then we are home free." She looked around the table. "Well, you know what I mean."

"Sounds good to me, I'll keep an eye on the elders. You all get started." Paige jumped up and headed for the door.

"The first thing I'm going to do, after we save our family, is find a nice guy to spend a whole night worshipping."

"Good lord Paige, is that all you think about?" Piper shook her head.

"Nope, I really miss chocolate and potato chips too." With that she left the room.

"She's not right you know?" Prue nodded toward the door.

"Yeah, we know." Phoebe shook her head as she gathered her spell and the crystals. "She does have a point though."


	7. Chapters 15 17

**Chapter Fifteen  
Cole's Apartment**

Bianca and Athena were resting quietly in the guest room of Cole's penthouse apartment. They were warmed by the double sided fireplace that bridged both the guest room and Cole's room. Athena slept tucked in her mother's arm sucking obliviously on her thumb.

Wyatt closed the door and walked silently down the carpeted hall. The creases in his brow were deep with concern. He entered the great room to find Cole pulling a variety of items out from another hidden cabinet. He deposited them without glancing at Wyatt.

Wyatt rounded the edge of the coffee table and took a seat across from Cole. Laid out on the table was a map, a scrying crystal, some small candles, various crystals and chalk. Cole sat back with his drink and swirled it in contemplation.

"These are your Aunt Phoebe's things from a long time ago. I thought they might be of use to you."

Wyatt sat forward pretending to closer inspect the various items as he digested this information. "You said you were an old friend of my mothers. How did you know my Aunt?"

Cole hesitated, unsure of how to proceed. He decided to evade the question. "We need to summon some serious fire power. Got any ideas kid?"

Wyatt winced at the 'kid' reference, shaking his head negatively. "No, but I'm sure I would have a better idea of what we're up against if you would tell me what you know."

Cole stood and sauntered over to the large expanse of windows. The city was dark save for the twinkling lights of the skyline. "It's not much. About a month ago I started sensing a shift in power. At first I didn't think much about it. But then it started to steadily grow and pulse. I tracked down the source of the shift and it led me to your brother. I waited to see what was up; followed him a bit and checked out the club. I found the alter beneath his office and realized your brother summoned a Kwasaar demon."

Wyatt didn't say anything for a moment; he was too shocked and stunned. "What the hell is a Kwasaar demon?"

Cole turned his back on the windows and faced Wyatt. "How come you don't already know? Doesn't your high and mighty father teach you anything?"

Wyatt stood up ready for a fight. "You lay off my father! You don't know much about my family if you even remotely think to disparage my Dad. You don't know what he's been through! You don't know what he's had to endure! You say you know my family, but that's impossible if you think my Dad has had it easy at all!" Wyatt didn't realize that small electrical pulses were shooting out from him the angrier he became.

"Take it easy kid, I just meant that back in the day when I used to hang out with your Dad he was always so thoroughly versed in demonology." Cole swore under his breath as he tried to calm the kid, "He was irritatingly so." He said to himself as he took a seat.

Wyatt took a deep breath and sat down heavily. _'How could this have happened?'_ He dropped his head in defeat. "We need the Book of Shadows." He said solemnly as he pulled his fingers through his hair.

"Good luck kid. By now the house is sealed tighter than a drum I'm guessing. There's no way he's going to let you near that book." Cole swigged the last of his drink.

Wyatt stood red faced with anger. "I love my little brother, and even though I haven't had to fight any demons since our mom died, I haven't forgotten my legacy!"

With that Wyatt extended his arms heaven ward, threw back his head in abandon and as Cole watched half in fascination, half in disbelief asWyatt's whole body hummed with blue white energy. Cole fumbled backwards over his chair and back about five feet.

"Jesus kid! What the hell is happening to you!"

**Chapter Sixteen  
Up There**  
Piper stood transfixed on the images that flashed before her in the wall of water. Things were happening way too fast down there and she couldn't see anyway for this situation to end well. She turned to Prue and Phoebe.

"If we are going to help them, we have got to hurry. My son is about to use power I never wanted him to tap." She wiped her nose on her sleeve before she turned back to the wall.

"I think we have it. Phoebe, go get Paige." Prue arranged a series of candles on the floor with five points. The small crystal bowl in the middle of the table was still smoking slightly from the concoction Prue brewed.

Paige and Phoebe entered the room, placing crystals on the floor just inside the door to keep it from opening, at least for awhile. The four women gathered in the center of the circle, each holding a small vial of potion.

"Ok, after Phoebe reads the spell, we drink the potion at the same time and if all goes as planned we should become corporeal down there." Prue looked behind her quickly at the wall and then turned back and nodded to her sisters.

The sisters as a whole paid homage to the God and Goddess, then they closed their circle and appealed to the four corners of the elements. Satisfied that all of their spiritual bases were covered, Phoebe read the spell and then they all drank their respective potions at once.

**Chapter Seventeen  
Halliwell Manor**

Leo walked timidly through what was left of the interior of the Victorian Mansion he hadn't entered since the day his beloved wife had died. The memories were almost too overwhelming to bear as he bent down to right the fallen grandfather clock, and then the foyer table.

He ran his hand over the table lovingly, remembering the birth of his first born. Smiling unconsciously as he remembered the fiasco that was the baby gifts and how the Elders had attempted to assist them in the end with the Unicorn. He snorted at that last memory, knowing how they had let them all down when it really counted.

He continued down the hall picking up lamps and straightening furniture. 'Who could have done this? The house never looked like this even with all the demon traffic.'  
Leo found himself in the all too familiar kitchen. Little had changed here as he picked up a row of cook books that had been displaced and neatly stacked them back on the built in shelf. He quickly caught what he was doing and laughed because Piper had trained him all to well.

'My little neat freak,' Leo sighed, 'Oh how I miss you, sweetheart. Do you even know what is happening with our son? We were afraid of this. It's exactly why we did what we had to do so long ago and now it seems it was all for not.' He turned at the sound of someone else's approach.

"Daddy? Where are you?" The scared little voice came from the young girl so like her mother.

"I'm right here honey, in the kitchen." Leo turned back to the foyer.

"I know you told me to stand right outside on the steps, but I got a little scared. Something doesn't feel right here, we need to go Daddy and now."

Leo took a quick look around, but still only saw the same devastation he just walked through. Not one to discount any of his daughters _'feelings'_ he reached a hand out to her and orbed them both away.

"I could have sworn I heard something." Chris walked through the doorway, past the unhinged door. His eyes were black as midnight, with the tiniest pin prick of yellow dead center. The long trench he wore billowed behind him as he swept past the table and clock.

He stopped dead in his tracks, cocked his head to and fro and then turned 180 degrees.

"Someone has been here." He closed his eyes and extended his arms as small pulses of energy left his finger tips and swept the righted clock and table, like sniffing hounds. As the energy finished its sweep, it quickly turned and entered Chris again, assimilating the information.

"Father, father father. How good of you to stop by. Hmmmm. . . what has brought the old man out of hiding I wonder. Little old me?" Chris laughed at this as if it were the funniest thing he had ever heard.

'_You know wise one, it might be advantageous to seek out your father and bring him back here.'_

"He can't be of any use to us, why bother?" Chris argued with himself.

'_It is obvious that your brother and your wife have sought the help of some powerful demon, using her as leverage for the sword could become more difficult, but using your father as leverage might be just the right tactic at this time.'_

_  
_Chris cocked an eyebrow in thought. He pulled on the days old growth of beard at his chin as he worked this scenario out. Deciding that the book may be of some help, he took the stairs two at a time.


	8. Chapters 18 20

**Chapter Eighteen  
Cole's Apartment**  
"I'm serious kid; they used to do it all the time!" Cole stood against the windows rolling a fat cigar between his teeth. He needed something to calm his nerves after having witnessed the kind of energy this kid had just pulled out of nowhere.

It had taken some doing, but he had finally convinced Wyatt that using that kind of power might not be the best solution for himself; and Wyatt finally agreed. As quickly as the power had come to him in a rage he was able to make it dissipate into thin air. Cole had taken the opportunity to make himself another drink; which he downed quickly before proceeding with another.

"Why weren't we aware of this! I mean if I had known all along I could summon them at any time I would have done it a million times just to see them again. Why isn't there an entry in the book? I mean I know I was a little young when it happened, but I tried everything I could think of to bring them back. If it hadn't been for my Dad I probably would have tapped the big power to do it."

Cole didn't really have an answer. He had seen the girls summon their Grams and others on numerous occasions, so he figured there must have been a good reason why they had never made an entry in the book, although he could have sworn there had been one.

"I've got this feeling we don't really need the book for this right now. Don't ask me how I know, because I can't tell ya, but I think you need to arrange five of those candles over there like points on a pentacle and now!"

Wyatt looked at Cole strangely as the two of them rushed to the table. Cole's cigar was clamped between his teeth as they both grabbed the candles and arranged them in the middle of the floor. Wyatt stood in the center as they finished, but Cole looked skyward for a moment, then reached out and grabbed Wyatt out of the way.

No sooner had he done this then the power of four appeared in a misty haze of fog, orbs and twilights; four women who looked so alike that they couldn't be anything but sisters. Four women so completely different in personality, so vibrant and radiant in life and so soulfully mourned in death, appeared in a flash as magnificent as they had ever been.

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**Somewhere in Ireland**_

"That's a good girl, just lie back and rest your eyes." Leo leaned down to kiss the forehead of his most precious gift. He smoothed the whiskey colored bangs from her face, then pulled the fleece blanket in soft misty green to her chin. As he took a step back he marveled at her little chest already breathing the steady rhythm of sleep; the white triquetra rising and falling with each breath, hand sewn by faeries who wove their strongest protection magicks into each and every thread.

He left her room silent and brooding over the state of his dead wife's house. For years he had avoided the mansion and San Francisco for fear that the memories of Piper's passing would engulf his soul. He had had little time back then to properly mourn his wife and her sisters. Penny and the boys were his priority and he had to be strong for them.

He sighed, taking a seat by the fire. 'His boys.' He pinched the bridge of his nose as the beginning of a headache started to push at the back of his eyes. 'Dear God and Goddess, what has happened to my family?' His normally resilient shoulders shook ever so slightly as he allowed himself a brief moment of grief.

The hand that laid itself gently on his shoulder was no surprise. He could sense her the moment he had seated himself. Her presence wasn't altogether unwanted at the moment, so he let it slide that she had come unbidden.

"Why so sad love?" The fiery red-head knew exactly what afflicted Leo, but made with the polite conversation anyway as she swung round his chair and straddled the ottoman in front of him.

"Do we really have to talk Moira?" Leo leaned forward pinning the emerald eyes with his sapphire ones.

For the briefest of miniscule moments they both stopped breathing and time stood still. The air between them charged electrically before Leo reached out his hand, captured the nape of her neck and brought her to his lips in one powerfully sexual movement. Moira answered Leo by wrapping her arms around his neck and plunging her whole being into this single kiss. Every ounce of unrequited love she held for him infused her lips, tongue and breath.

Small dancing red orbs pulsed and evaporated around them as Leo rushed her to the floor, kicking the ottoman forcefully out of the way. Not gentle were the hands that ripped and tore at the buttoned jeans and cable knit sweater the red haired beauty wore. There were no thoughts of dead wives or malcontent families now, just searing heat and a driving need.

Moira threw her head back in abandon as Leo singed the column of her throat with bites and hard kisses. The trails of reddish marks would purple before morning, but Moira didn't care. This was the man she loved and although she understood he could never truly be hers, she cherished every moment he allowed her to have of him.

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_**Cole's Penthouse**_

"Whoa! That was some trippy ride." Phoebe swayed on her feet grabbing for a sister, any sister to steady her.

Piper took a step out of the circle first, tentatively breaching the protection pentacle; then with more confidence as her corporeal self emerged, she opened her arms to her eldest son with single minded determination and love. Wyatt fell to his knees and hugged Pipers legs as he sobbed into her robes.

She smoothed his hair and murmured so softly that only he could hear. No one moved a muscle. The entire room was riveted on mother and son.

"You're here."

"I never really left you my sweet boy."

"I can't believe you're here."

"It's all going to be fine now. We're here to help." The confidence in her words was more for herself than for Wyatt; but Piper managed to comfort and encourage all the same.

"Now there's a sight for sore eyes." Cole whistled between his teeth and the cigar. Phoebe exited the circle without a backward glance and jumped straight into Cole's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I sure have missed you."

Cole laughed at Phoebe's enthusiasm and grabbed her bottom to hold her up.

"I need to kiss you Coleridge, so ditch the stogie." Cole chuckled at her impatience, then reached up, grabbed the cigar and threw it across the room; conveniently hitting the trash.

"Is that better sweetheart?" Phoebe's answer was drowned in the deep recesses of Cole's mouth. Their urgent need for each other still as relevant as the day they met.

"Get a room for Christ's sake." Prue and Paige stepped out of the circle and began gathering the candles and supplies. "Were these two like this even after I died?"

"Yeah, with a few bumps here and there, they were pretty much always like this. This one time we pulled them back from a different dimension at the most inopportune time, if you know what I mean?" Paige winked and nodded toward Cole and Phoebe.

"You're kidding me! They were like doing the dirty deed right as you conjured them back?" Prue stood with her arms full of candles in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was pretty embarrassing too, what with Chris there and all. Grown up Chris that is." Paige laid her supplies on the nearest table.

"Wait a minute, grown up Chris? What is that suppose to mean?" Paige turned slowly back to Prue.

"Didn't you know? Chris came back from the future to save Wyatt from being turned evil. How come you don't know any of this? What the hell were you doing with all your time before we joined you up there?" Paige said annoyed with Prue.

"Well, there was this one elder . . . . Hang on!" Prue turned to address the room at large.

"I've got it! I know how we can save Chris!"

_**Halliwell Manor**_

'_You idiot! Did you really expect to be able to use the book now?'_ Chris nodded to himself, and then flinched awkwardly as he realized he was talking to himself out loud.

The Book lay hiding under the sofa in the attic, where it had landed upon Chris' attempt to open it.

'_Evil can not touch the Book of Shadows you moron!'_

Ignoring the growing voice inside Chris angrily grabbed a map and scrying crystal. He hovered the crystal over the map searching for any sign of his father. The crystal made no movement. It just hung stationary almost adamantly refusing to assist Chris in his quest.

He threw the crystal and map across the room. _'To hell with this!'_ He stood abruptly and circled the attic. Focusing in on the herbal cabinet he set about grabbing every herb he could find. He reasoned with himself that potion making was his forte and there was no reason why he couldn't concoct something strong enough to locate his father.

'_To hell with Mr. Nice guy, they could all say hello to Mr. Bad Ass!'_


	9. Chapter 21 23

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

_**Somewhere in Ireland** _

**"**Daddy?"

"Yes sweetness?"

"What was that place?" Penny looked up at Leo with Pipers face and eyes. He had to turn away for a moment to collect himself before pulling her in his lap.

"That was the house your mother and I shared before you were born."

"How come we went there? If Mommy is in heaven with God and Goddess, then why were we looking for her?" Penny laid her head on Leo's shoulder as he cradled her.

"We weren't looking for Mommy sweetheart; we were looking for Wyatt and Chris. Daddy had a bad feeling about them and wanted to be sure they were okay." That was an understatement Leo thought to himself. He knew two days ago that something terribly wrong was happening back home, he just didn't know how bad until today.

"Are Chris and Wyatt still alive?" Penny sniffled a bit as she wiped her eyes.

"Yes sweetheart, they are both fine." Leo knew Penny could tell if he was lying, but they both thought it best to pretend.

"I need you to be a brave girl and stay with Moira for awhile. Do you think you can do that?"

Penny nodded as the tears slowly fell down her rosy cheeks. "I can help you know Daddy."

Leo nodded, well aware of the power his little angel possessed. "Yes, but I need you to stay here and look after Moira. You need to keep her safe. I will try to get Granpa to come visit too, would you like that?"

Penny wiped her tears and nodded enthusiastically. "It's been awhile since we've seen him, do you think he will 'member me?"

"I'm almost one hundred percent positive that Granpa Vic remembers you sweetie. Now you stay here for a moment while I get Moira."

Leo lifted Penny off his lap and set her gently down on the ottoman. It took him less than a minute to locate Moira and orb her to him.

"I need you to watch Penny for me. I may be gone for a few days." Leo whispered as he took off for his bedroom and grabbed some clothes, shoes and toiletries shoving them in a bag.

"No problem, you know I don't mind the wee lass, but what has ye so . . ." She hesitated to name Leo's uncharacteristically anxious self.

"It's my boys. Something's gone terribly wrong and I need to figure out what's up. If you can keep Penny for me, then I can try to locate Wyatt and Chris and find out what has everything helter skelter. I shouldn't be gone too long. I'm going to get Victor and see if he can stay here with you too. I don't need to be worrying about anyone else while I'm out there."

Moira nodded in agreement as Leo grabbed his bag and headed for the living room and Penny.

"Now you be a good girl for Moira and don't use your powers unless you absolutely _have_ to. Am I understood?"

Penny looked down at her hands before facing Leo and nodding agreement. She was solemn as he bent down and gathered her in his arms, squeezing her tight.

"I'll send Granpa back in just a minute. Love you."

"Love you more Daddy."

With that Leo eyed Moira for a brief second mentally warning her that he was trusting her with his most precious cargo and she better not screw it up.

_**Chapter Twenty Two**_

_**San Francisco**_

"Oh crap Leo! I hate it when you do that!" Victor came around the corner of his kitchen to find Leo standing in his living room.

"I need to send you to Penny. Can you help Moira keep an eye on her?"

Victor was suddenly aware of Leo's grave demeanor. "Sure, no problem. Let me get dressed."

Leo shook his head and with a flick of his wrist sent Victor across the continent and Atlantic Ocean to the small Irish town and his small house nestled in the Irish countryside.

_**The Manor House**_

"Got it!" The potion boosted his scrying ability as he expected. The crystal landed with an ominous thud. Chris's brow furrowed quizzically as he studied the map.

"Ireland?" He ran his hand over the map. "Interesting."

_'So the old man thinks he can be safe amongst the faeries. Indeed this is most interesting my friend.'_ The voice within curled itself dormantly within Chris and let him have his space, content in knowing that they were on the right path.

Chris left the attic in a dusty trail of grey and black orbs.

_**Chapter Twenty Three**_

_**Cole's Penthouse**_

Bianca awoke to the sounds of several people trying to talk at once beyond the door. Curious about her host and more than a little anxious about Wyatt she took the pillows on the bed and formed a little crib for Athena and left her sleeping baby warmly snug.

She followed the sounds to the living room where she stood transfixed; stunned, completely dumbfounded.

"Piper?" Bianca crossed over to her mother in law and Piper wrapped her into her arms. Bianca couldn't help but tear up as the realization of how bad her husband was sank in.

"Shush now. We're gonna save him. He'll be fine and back to normal in no time." Piper rubbed her daughter in laws back reassuringly.

Prue looked up from the table she and Paige were seated at and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. So many things had changed since she'd . . . gone away. She didn't often dwell on what could have been, but sometimes when she allowed the rare moment to overwhelm her she couldn't help but wish things had gone differently for her. She turned her head away so Paige couldn't see, but it was no use Paige had seen the longing and heartbreak in Prue's eyes. She laid her hand over her eldest sister's hand and squeezed it.

Prue turned back and stared at Paige's hand covering hers and the emotion she felt was just about more than she could bare as the tears fell silently down her beautiful face. Paige just smiled and silently assured Prue that they were all in this together; that Prue would never have to be or feel alone again.

"How is this possible? How are you here?" Bianca pulled out of Piper's embrace and surveyed the room at large. "How are you all here?"

"You of all people should know that nothing is absolutely impossible." Phoebe stepped out from behind Bianca pulling Cole along with her.

"You two certainly didn't waste anytime back there. Good to know you still got it Turner?" Paige sneered at Cole. "If you both can keep your hands off each other, could we please get back to the problem at hand?" Paige stood to block the room from seeing Prue's pain. She knew that Prue would not want the others to see her upset.

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at Paige as she took a seat on one of the couches. Cole reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out another cigar before taking a seat beside his wife.

"Ok, so what's next? How do we kick this demons ass and save our Chris?" Phoebe laid her hand possessively on Cole's leg. He covered her hand with his and squeezed gently, before he stood up to address the room.

"I've been tracking this Kwasaar demon and its ugly, about as ugly as it gets. I think the kid summoned it. I haven't quite figured that part out. I don't know why or how, but he has an altar set up under his office at P3, other than that he's been following his wife around town and talking to himself." Cole reached across the bar and poured a shot and downed it. "That's all I got. There hasn't been any upsurge in demonic activity, and the underworld, or what's left of it, is chaotic and completely disorganized."

Wyatt blinked dumbly and sat down heavily. "How could we not see this? How did I not see this?" He blamed himself. If he had been more attuned to Chris lately maybe he would have seen this coming or could have prevented it somehow.

Bianca walked up behind Wyatt and gently laid her hand on his shoulder. She knew he was blaming himself. She knew just as sure as she knew herself. Wyatt always took responsibility for Chris, and that was one thing that had never changed and she didn't think it ever would.

"It's not your fault Wy." She whispered.

He nodded mutely, too stunned, upset and angry with himself to say anything. Piper came up behind him and ran her hand over his back, just as she had when he was a baby. She inhaled deeply and for a moment, she thought she could almost smell his baby smell. Her baby. Her first baby. She turned away and wiped a stray tear. _'He's so much like Leo. Oh Leo, where are you? Why have you not come for our boys?'_

"We need the Book." Prue started for the door. "Paige and I will go to the manor and look for it."

Paige stood and grinned. "Where ya going sis?"

Prue turned around her hand a hairs breadth from the door knob. "I just told you, we are going to get the Book. Come on."

"I think what Paige is trying to say Prue is why walk when you can orb?" Phoebe stated dryly.

"Oh. Yeah." Prue shook her head trying to shake off the stupidity. "Right then. Okay let's go." She held her hand out to Paige as Paige crossed the room and orbed them both out.


	10. Chapter 24 25

_**Chapter Twenty Four**_

_**Ireland**_

Chris stood outside the small cottage surveying the various magical items designed to keep out undesirables. '_You do realize that's what you are now?'_ Chris ignored that last jab, intent on spotting his prey. He smirked at the half apples hanging from the trees with leaves of sage bound to them.

'Primitive, but effective.' He thought, but not something he would have expected from his father. Curious he drew a little closer, waving his arm slightly as he approached the house, bungling any attempt to keep evil away.

Peering in the window he was a little taken aback to see his grandfather there; dressed in his bath robe and pacing nervously in the living room. It looked like Victor was talking to someone, maybe it was his father. Chris attempted to _hear_ what they were saying by concentrating hard on Victor, but he didn't get very far when a green ball of energy whizzed past his head.

Chris's eyes flew open and he stared into the eyes of the wildest looking banshee he could ever imagine. Her red hair stood on end and her mossy green eyes glowed dangerously. Chris didn't retaliate, but stood his ground and smirked.

'_What are you waiting for? An invitation? Her magick is no match for you, take her out, get your father and let's be gone!'_

Chris again ignored the evil voice within and studied this woman as she continued to volley her arsenal of energy balls at him. He could clearly see Victor hovering over something in the corner, but where on earth was his father? Why was this Irish witch coming at him full force without the least provocation?

With the flick of his wrist Chris ripped the front door off its hinges and entered the tiny house as if floating on an unseen skate board. Having not seen what the threat was that set Moira on high alert Victor stood in confusion when he saw his grandson.

"Chris?" Victor took a step forward. "Moira stop! It's my grandson, stop it!"

Chris floated to the ground in front of Moira who he'd frozen in place.

"Oh Chris, I'm so glad to see you. I'm sorry about Moira, she didn't realize who you were I guess. Did Leo send you to help us?" Victor walked up to Chris and enfolded him in his arms oblivious to neither Moira's plight nor Chris's current state of affairs.

"Grandpa? What are you doing here?" Chris drawled.

"Leo asked me to come here and help Moira take care of your sister." Victor motioned for Penny to come forward.

Penny took a shy step forward tucking her small hand into her grandfathers.

"Granpa, that isn't Christopher." Penny's eyes never left her brothers as she slid her other hand to Moira and orbed the three of them away.

'_You insidious buffoon! That is twice now that you have failed to complete the simplest of tasks! How hard could it have been to just grab the girl? She would make the best leverage for an exchange for the sword!'_

Chris blinked, shook his head as if in a trance. "I know," he said solemnly, then orbed after them.

_**Chapter Twenty Five**_

_**Halliwell Manor**_

"God, in all our days of fighting demons this has got to be the worst damage ever." Paige sifted through upturned furniture and surveyed the broken stained glass window in the attic.

"Well, don't ever let it be said that our nephew can't 'redecorate'." Prue made air quotes sarcastically before she spotted something under a table. "I've got it!"

Both women cleared a space and laid the book open. Prue laid her hands over the pages and chanted as Paige watched them flip automatically to the one Prue was looking for.

"So, why so secretive about your idea on how to save Chris?" Paige paced to the hall door, peered out then walked back to Prue.

"I don't know. I wasn't exactly trying to be secretive per se, I just didn't think anyone was going to like what I've come up with and I wanted to get this first."

"Oh." Was all Paige said as she paced while Prue started reading.

"I don't like it here. It feels like the Nexus knows that evil has been here and it's trying to change the house." Paige shivered and rubbed her arms as if she were freezing. She looked around the attic nervously expecting Chris jump right out of the wood work. "Prue let's just go, I'm getting a really bad feeling about this."

"One more second, I just want to make sure it's in here." Prue used her finger to scan down whatever spell she was reading. "Good, it's here. Ok, let's get back to Cole's. We have a long trip a head of us."

"What do you mean by _long_?"

"Oh, you'll see."

Paige groaned and orbed them both out.

**_Cole's Penthouse_**

Leo took a deep breath before he knocked on the door of the man whom he hadn't seen since his wife and her sisters were killed. At one point in time they had almost been friends; if you could call being brothers in law and polar opposites in the magical community "friends."

The door opened before Leo had a chance to knock. Cole grinned, his perpetual stogie clamped between his teeth as he stood there watching Leo's reaction.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Let's just say that there isn't much I don't know about the whereabouts of the folks I care for. Welcome back, it's been awhile." Cole swung the door wide and gestured for Leo to enter.

Leo grinned to himself, surprised to realize he had missed his _friend._

"I should tell you though; I've got a house full. You wouldn't believe . . ." Cole trailed off as Phoebe squealed and ran to Leo.

"Leo! It's so good to see you."

Leo caught Phoebe in a bear hug that almost winded him. Shocked beyond words, it took him a minute for realization to sink in. He set her down and away from him somberly.

"Is she here?"

"Of course!" Phoebe reached for Leo's hand in an attempt to pull him further into the penthouse, but he resisted and held her in place.

Phoebe stopped and turned back to Leo quizzically. Her senses were tingling and she was starting to not like what they were telling her.

"Leo what's wrong?"

He didn't get a chance to answer as Wyatt came into the entryway to see what the commotion was about.

"Dad!" Wyatt flung himself as Phoebe had into Leo's arms.

It was here that Leo allowed himself to sink joyfully in memories. This was _'his son,'_ one of his most precious gifts. Tears welled in his eyes and he buried his head in Wyatt shoulder to hide them. Cole clapped Leo on the back as left father and son alone.

Wyatt pulled out the embrace first tears streaming down his face. "It's real bad Dad. I don't know how we are going to recover from this." Wyatt wiped his eyes.

"We will. We always do."

Piper came out of the kitchen just as Wyatt pulled Leo into the living room. Their eyes met across the room and it seemed that time came to a screeching halt. Suddenly aware of her appearance, Piper finished wiping her hands on the dish towel she'd been using in the kitchen and smoothed the loose strands away from her face and tucked them as best she could in her pony tail.

"Leo." One breathless word and yet it felt like she'd said a thousand.

Heedless of the quiet room, they slowly crossed to each other; Leo speechless, full of swirling emotion, teetering between elation and anger; Piper hesitant, but joyful at the sight of him. One minute they were locked on each other and almost within each others grasp and the next Paige and Prue had orbed in between them, effectively breaking the connection. Leo looked away and took a step back. Piper stopped dead in her tracks; hurt and confused.

Prue held the book aloft. "Got it," she said as Paige blurted.

"Holy sh . .ugh, shoot. Is that really you Leo?"


	11. Chapter 26 27

_**Chapter Twenty Six**_

_**San Franscisco**_

Penny for all her innocence had known that _that_ demon had not been her brother. He certainly _looked_ like her brother, he _sounded_ like her brother, but he was definitely _not_ her brother!

She couldn't tell anyone if they had asked how she knew to orb her Granpa and Moira out of there; she just had and she just did and that was that. She hoped beyond all hope that her Daddy would understand that it had been an _emergency_.

So here they were at the zoo in San Francisco. Penny had thought and thought where might be the best and safest place to go and had quickly decided that she couldn't go to Granpa's and she didn't know of too many places in Ireland where they could go. Besides Chris could have sensed them more easily the closer they were. The manor house was a wreck and the last time she had been there things just hadn't _feel_ right.

Penny chose the zoo because her Daddy had taken her there so many times and told her of the wonderful times he had spent there with Wy and Chris, when they were younger. It was especially meaningful to Christopher because Daddy said that was one of his favorite places.

Moira had been unfrozen the minute Penny had touched her. She knelt down so she was eye level with the beautiful little girl that she now owed her life.

"Sweetheart, that was very, very brave of you. Your Daddy will be very pleased at your quick thinking." Moira pulled Penny whom she loved as if she were her own into her arms.

"I'm not exactly conspicuous here ladies." Victor gestured to his bath robe and night clothes. "Do ya think we could at least get me a pair of pants?"

Moira and Penny grinned at each other, then Moira stood and looked Victor up and down. As Victor was about to become incredibly embarrassed Moira extended her hand, closed her eyes and a perfectly nice pair of slack appeared in her hand. When Victor hesitated to grab them, Moira only cocked a dark red eyebrow expectantly.

Victor grumbled under his breath, grabbed the pants and quickly stepped into them. He discarded his robe in a trash bin and they were off.

_**Coles Penthouse**_

As the women circled their figurative wagons, Leo and Cole shared a quiet moment by themselves. They stood silently outside on Cole's terrace, which Leo noted was nicely decorated with flowering terra cotta pots and climbing roses over a faux arbor against a stark wall. It was homey, which seemed like a contrast with Cole, but instead made perfect sense.

The view was breath taking and more than enough reason for the two men to be silently reflective. After a short while, Leo turned to Cole studying the man who had beat back his inner demon.

"Why didn't you contact me?"

"I thought I could keep you and the kid safe by handling Christopher and the Kwasaar myself." Cole flicked the cigar he'd been chewing on off the terrace and leaned over to watch its long descent before continuing. "I would have too, if it hadn't been for wonder boy, lightning hands."

"Who?"

"Your oldest. Have you seen him tap into that 'ultimate' power of his? Well, I have and it ain't pretty."

"What are you talking about? I didn't think Wyatt could tap any of that without the sword."

"Well, I've seen it first hand and it's pretty powerful stuff and I didn't see any sword." Cole turned to lean negligently against the railing.

"I didn't realize." Leo fell back against the railing in shock. "Why did he have to use it?"

"He didn't _have_ to he did it when he got pissed at me for telling him I didn't think he could get to the book. He was frustrated and angry and he lit up like a Christmas tree.

Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He and Piper had often lain awake at night and discussed whether or not to bind his powers to prevent him from tapping his legacy. Then they received the gift of the sword and had been lead to believe that without it he wouldn't be able to tap his ultimate power.

The French doors opened and both men turned quickly.

"Would you mind if I had a word with my husband alone?" Piper had ditched the towel and had changed from the flowing robes of the goddesses to more practical attire that Leo had no doubt they conjured or orbed in.

Cole nodded and walked back into the penthouse closing the door behind him. Phoebe was standing solemnly at the windows watching her sister and brother in law and trying hard not to let the empathy of their feelings for each other overwhelm her.

Cole slid his arms around her and drew her into him. His chin rested comfortably on her head as they stood there. He knew how the swirling emotions of Piper and Leo were affecting her.

"He still loves her."

"Did you ever doubt it?"

"No, but he's been revenging their separation by sleeping with an Irish witch." Phoebe leaned into Cole. "She loves him too, but he doesn't know it. She's hoping that he will wake up from his grief over Piper and see that she loves him." Phoebe was silent in thought for a moment and Cole knew she was forcing a precognition.

"This Moira is a good person. She loves Penelope as her own." She paused as if watching some unseen video. "Why am I being shown the zoo?"

Cole leaned back and spun her around to face him. "What does the zoo have to do with this _Moira_ and Leo?"

Phoebe shrugged then turned back to watch her sister with a heavy heart. "I don't know Coleridge, but I think we should find out."

_**Chapter Twenty Seven**_

_**San Francisco Zoo**_

Penny, in spite of being on the run was having delightful time eating the pink cotton candy that Granpa had gotten her after she had to orb his wallet to him. That was pretty funny too, seeing his face when he distractedly made the comment to her that he couldn't get her any because he didn't have his wallet and then voila just like Daddy taught her she thought really hard and pictured it in her mind and then held out her hand and called for it.

Daddy had said that her Aunt Paige had that special talent and every time she used it she was paying tribute to her. Penny often thought about her unknown Aunt Paige. She day dreamed that if she had been alive she could have taught Penny all the neat little tricks her Daddy said Paige could do. Daddy had also said that Aunt Paige was kind just like Penny; that even before she knew she had special talents that she went out of her way to help people, especially kids.

While Granpa and Moira whispered to each other on the park bench, Penny didn't think there would be any reason why she couldn't enjoy the monkeys. She watched them curiously as they hooted and hollered and jumped from tree to tree. She thought it might be funny if one could come over and _talk_ to her, so she carefully looked around to make sure that no one especially Granpa and Moira were paying attention, then she thought really hard with her eyes closed, then found the monkey she wanted to talk to and wiggled her finger at him.

To anyone paying attention who didn't know Penny they might have thought she was just pointing. They may have gone so far as to think she was just a strange child standing there with pink cotton candy in one hand and the other outstretched and wiggling toward the monkeys, none the wiser. Moira would have known though and so would Daddy, had he been there.

One of the monkeys left the group and made his way over to Penny. He stood no more than two feet from her only separated by the black iron bars surrounding his exhibit. He cocked his head to the side as if trying to understand something.

"Daddy says that monkeys are much smarter than humans give them credit for, but if that's so how did you end up in here?"

"Well, first off little girl I have to say that your father must be an incredibly intelligent human if I don't say so myself, secondly I was born here and that is how I am to be _here_."

Penny nodded for that made sense to her.

"What's your name Mr. Monkey?"

"_They,_ the humans call me Thaddeus, but you can call me Thad." The monkey bowed as if her were in the presence of royalty.

"Ok, Thad. Do you know why I'm here?" Penny took another messy bite of candy.

"Well, I suppose dear child you like all the other children are here to see me and all the others species of animals on display."

"Nope. We're in hiding."

"In hiding? What ever for?"

"My brother Chris is sick and he can't remember that he should be nice to us. Right now he's mean and he's doing mean things. He froze Moira, but I unfroze her and orbed us here." Penny pulled a little cotton candy off and offered it to the monkey.

"Thank you. This stuff is lovely, isn't it? I so adore how it just melts on the tongue." With that the monkey stuffed the bite into its mouth and closed his eyes as if in bliss.

"I'm not supposed to us my _special talents_ while Daddy is not around, unless it's an emergency. I think he would understand that Christopher freezing Moira and being different and mean is an emergency, don't you think?"

"Well, yes I do young lady. I think your father would be _very_ proud of you."

"Penny! What in the world are ye doing!" Moira jumped up from the bench and ran over to Penny looking to and fro to be sure that no one saw that Penny had been conversing with a monkey.

"Wee one ye can't be talkin' ta monkey's in front of everyone." Moira looked around again to be sure no one had seen. "We should also try not to use magick as much as possible so Christopher can't find us, ye ken?"

"Dear Madam, the child was only showing me a modicum of kindness; please do not be upset with her." The monkey seemed to be agitated and Moira was afraid it might hurt Penny so she decided it would be best if they left this exhibit.

"She can't understand you. She doesn't know how to speak to animals like I do. Thanks for talking to me Thad. Maybe I'll see you again soon." Moira grabbed Penny's hand and walked her back to the bench and Victor.

"Not so fast _witch_!" Chris orbed in, in a swell of dark black and grey orbs that looked like a swarm of bees in front of Moira. He hauled his arm back and slapped her so hard that she fell several feet hard on the pavement.

Victor jumped up to her defense but Chris just froze Victor's body allowing his to still be able to see and hear.

"Now little sister, I think it's time you came with me." Chris grabbed Penny by the arm and orbed her away just as Cole and Phoebe shimmered in behind Victor.

"What the?" Cole spun in a circle to try to get a fix on Chris and then shimmered out.

Victor shook himself as he got feeling back in his body and could move. Moira slowly stood up only to kneel again as she was wracked with sobs. She mumbled something about her fault.

"Dad! How did you get here? What just happened? Are you alright?"

Victor moved his neck and limbs to ascertain that everything was still functioning correctly.

"Chris grabbed Penny. Leo had sent me to Moira and Penny. He said it was to make sure they were safe, but I believe he was just trying to keep me safe. Moira here," Victor walked over to her and helped her up. " . . . has been the real hero. She knew instantly when Chris showed up that something was off and she fired everything she could at him. Penny saved us by orbing us here." He shook his head astounded by the events of the past few hours just by reliving them verbally.

Phoebe was muted in stunned silence. She glanced over the beautiful red-head and made note of her mossy green eyes, creamy complexion and aristocratic nose and chin. Beautiful was putting it mildly.

"I guess I should thank you for saving my family." Phoebe held out her hand, but Victor grabbed Phoebe in a tight hug.

"How is this possible? Was that Cole I saw with you? How are you here?" Phoebe laughed and hugged her father back.

"Yes, that was Cole and we're all back to help save Chris."

"I don't think Leo knows that Chris has turned." Moira straightened herself and wiped her eyes.

"He knows." Phoebe said softly. "He's with Piper now at Cole's."

Victor smiled broadly. "When you said you were _all_ back I guess you really meant it! I'm glad Leo is alright and with Piper. I can't wait to see her and Paige."

Moira cringed a little inwardly. "When he left me with Penny and Victor he mentioned that his boys were in trouble, so I think he thought that something or someone was after them. He and Penny had gone to visit Wyatt at the manor and he found it in shambles. He thought demons were responsible."

"Oh, well that explains why he showed up at Coles. Speaking of which," Phoebe lifted her face to the sky and as softly as she could cried out for her beloved. "Cole! Cole!"

Cole shimmered in behind an ice cream stand and walked briskly over to Phoebe.

"Yes, dear?"

"Did you find them?"

"No. I think he may have taken her to the manor house, but you called me away before I could check."

"Sorry sweetie, but we kind of need a ride." Phoebe held out her hand for Victor and Moira as Cole shimmered them all back to his place.


End file.
